The Hardships of Being Dropped Somewhere Unfamiliar
by Zodiac Goddess
Summary: Wormholes, warpholes, a generic hole that cuts time and space has opened and swallowed in one person. All they do is carry on living despite their situation. Comedic drabble. DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR.
1. Ice-Creams and Wormholes

When you think of traversing through time and space, you'd normally think in the setting of the "same world".

Not a whole different Universe.

Yet that's how I found my situation to be; standing in front of a huge billboard sign that said the following in big, bold letters as if it didn't want to be misread:

**Welcome to Namimori**

The previous series of events didn't make any sense for me to wind up here, in front of the said billboard sign... Buying ice-cream wasn't the key to opening a wormhole of a sort, was it?

I glanced down at the chocolate popsicle in my hand, mentally debating if there was some sort of universal flaw in relation of ice-cream and wormholes but soon thought better of it to save me a carousel of a headache.

I may as well just eat what I had bought before it spoils...

I looked back up at the billboard, popsicle in mouth, and debated on wether I should cross the invisible border that was layed out in front of me.

I bit into the popsicle frowning with the minor brain freeze I got. "There's no tellin' when I'll be home again, is there?"

I left home with just the clothes on my back with my withering wallet and my phone tucked in my back pockets, so my situation is good as being broke. I let out a frustrated sigh, finishing up my popsicle. "Guess there's no helpin' it, gotta find a place that'll keep me livin',"

With my mind made up, I took my first step over the invisible boundary that kept me from crossing.

Whatever happens... I can deal with later.


	2. Got a Job at a Sports Shop

A month had passed since my arrival at the start and my life had been smooth sailing ever since. I was lucky my language barrier had melted into nothingness, no offense to the Law of Conservation of Mass, and found myself a fine job at a sports shop.

Turns out the Owner was a former Yakuza that was granted freedom from the Big Boss.

This was also a problem with customer frequency, but the few that came in purchased large amounts.

So it was good.

I one time got curious about my surrounding geography and asked him, "Where exactly is Namimori located?"

He then looked at me as if I had lost my mind, "Ya haven't blown yer brains out have ya?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a hole in my head, there's no wind goin' through," I retorted.

"Anyone'll think monkeys started switchin' brains fer bananas if ya asked dem that sorta question," He gave a languid shrug as if he wasn't suspicious a moment ago.

And like that the topic of geography was dropped.

A few weeks later, the Owner brought up a question of his own, "Ya know yer one fine looker if ya just smiled at dem customers,"

This time it was my turn to look at him weirdly. "You're sayin' that my service isn't up to par?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'," He gave a serious nod, making his tattooed face even more menacing than usual. The sunglasses weren't helping him any either. "ya look foreign with your blonde and green palette,"

"... You're only trying to solicit my looks." I retorted, going back to my stocking.

"Was I that obvious?" The click of his tongue made my lips twitch upwards.

"You aren't the first," I decided to ease his worries.

That's how this topic dropped... However, it came back round again when the stares of the Owner bore into me while I intereacted with a customer. She had gone off when he finally opened his mouth, "Have ya gotten' yerself one of those?"

"One of those?" I frowned trying to make sense of his jargon.

"One of those," He repeated raising his pinky.

Everything made sense then. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause ya don't ever smile, so I thought ya had an easily jealous type," He elaborated. "one that like ta have yer smile all ta herself,"

To be fair, he did have a point.

"I don't have one," I answered him honestly. "I haven't bothered in finding one after I found myself to be impotent."

"Impotent? Since when?"

"Since grade school,"

There was a silence before he answered, "Yer a quick one, arentcha,"

"Thanks, I guess,"

After that particular conversation, the Owner's sympathetic stares were turned towards the female customers that came in for purchase.


	3. Tykes on Errands

The Owner was gone out for a delivery today, leaving me, the only employee, in charge of the store. The work was mundane but it helped to keep my mind off the troublesome stuff.

Especially that louder than normal ticking sound of the clock on the wall.

... Was it always that loud, I wonder.

I re-check the shelves, keeping a note to find a book in my spare time for times like these, when the bell on the door gave a chime. I turned to look, simultaneously calling out the usual greeting, "Welcome,"

But it took me a moment to locate the customer: a tyke with an expensive brand suit and a yellow pacifier on his front.

... A customer is always a customer...

"What would you like to purchase today?" Despite the concerns bubbling up, I present myself formally like with any other patron.

"I'm looking for a bat, one made metal," Their voice certainly didn't betray their age... but, did tykes speak?

"The aluminium bat would be a good choice then," I guide the tyke through the store towards the baseball section. "it's light compared to the wood and far more durable than either the composite and hybrid bats, it also makes good practice for getting the swing momentum right when practiced,"

I picked out the aluminium bat from the shelf and brought it down for the tyke to inspect.

He seemed to approve of the quality.

"You're quite knowledgeable," He said.

"You've only asked me about the metal bat, there's no basis in that one statement," I retorted.

The tyke nodded. "I'll take it,"

With that the purchase went smoothly. An hour later the Owner had come back from his delivery. "I'm back, thanks fer holdin' the front down,"

Looking at the Owner, I compared him to the tyke. Only nodding as I went back to work, "Style really does say somethin' about you,"


	4. Grocery Shopping

"I'm bootin' ya out, ya need ta have some fun once in a while,"

Like that, I was given a day off since the time I had arrived. I looked at my wallet, now fat compared to its previous state of a sorry excuse. "I have too much money..."

I'm at a loss at what I should with so much money...

With no destination in mind, I begin to walk around aimlessly. What exactly is fun? I stopped by at a convenience store on the way and went inside to take a look. Roaming the aisles didn't help much, but it did spark an idea that would help me pass time.

So I headed out of the store in order to find the grocery store.

We were running low on food, so now is a good time as any to start stocking up.

The Owner was kind enough to house me back when I interviewed, in return I took up the daily chores as thanks. He protested but I came out victorious with help of a homemade meal.

I found the grocery store with no problem. I grabbed the cart and placed a basket on it, starting off by browsing the shelves leisurely. For a while, nothing seemed to pop out and I didn't have any set recipe in mind prior to coming here...

"My, if it isn't Dimitri-kun," I turned towards the voice to see someone I am familiar with, a housewife who enjoys shopping for groceries as much as I do.

I gave a small bow in greeting. "It's nice to see you, Sawada-san,"

"Ara, please just call me Nana, you don't have to be so formal," Nana was the type to be overly generous, but you couldn't underestimate her by all the fluff she gave off. She has sharp intuition and only when you see it in action in the daily sales department you'd have nothing but respect to show her.

I consider myself lucky to see a sight like that, not once but, twice.

"That would only be a form of disrespect towards you, Sawada-san," I formally declined.

"Is that so," Nana hummed in thought, only to grin in good humour. "then I won't let up either, Dimitri-kun! I'll eventually get you to call me Nana!"

A rare smile came onto my face. "Then I look forward to it,"

"Yup, you definitely are handsome! You should smile a lot more!" Nana fawned, a hand on her cheek. I felt my smile return back to my previous expression as I became flustered, ironically it was only her that could make me feel this way. "Are you shopping for your roommate again?"

"I am," I gave a nod in response.

"They must be very lucky to have you do all the house chores," She said. "though you can't pamper them always,"

"This is only until they find someone suitable, I'm only being an inconvenience otherwise," I replied.

"Oh! You should settle down too, Dimitri-kun!" Nana spoke enthusiastically. "I'm sure you'll find someone just as lovely!"

"I can't imagine being with someone as of now though," I gave a vague answer to avoid the topic. Being impotent really made someone hold back a lot... "besides, Sawada-san, I'm only 17 this year."

"Really? That's the first time I'm hearing this," Nana's shocked expression gave way to what she was thinking. "I was so sure you were at least 20."

"I will be, in three years," I pointed it out.

We continued to chatter idly as we browsed through the supermarket. My basket had become full before I had noticed and I decided to end my shopping. I then realized that the usual amount that Nana would buy had gone up by a lot. "Will you be okay with carrying everything, Sawada-san?"

"Hm, everyone at home is a big eater, so carrying everything would be worth it," She spoke so cheerfully I was almost convinced.

"Still, that would be quite heavy," I stood firm on my decision. "if you would like, I could help you out,"

"But you have your own groceries to take care of," Nana is indeed a kind-hearted soul.

"That's fine, moreover it would be rude to let you carry everything by yourself," I prompted.

This time she gave in, "Then if you don't mind, I'll gladly accept your offer,"

With the negotiation settled, I accompanied her to her house, insisting on carrying most of her grocery bags. I went in as far as the kitchen, dropping off the bags inside before heading out again. Nana really was overly generous for keeping up her presistence in me joining for dinner.

You really couldn't underestimate simple housewives like that.

I paused briefly, just registering that I had been smiling ever since I left the Sawada residence. How strange, but...

... Today was really fun.


	5. A New Part-Timer

Today, the sports shop had a guest. The guest of course happened to be someone that the Owner had connections with, formerly.

That's right, the guest was Yakuza.

"Da hell're ya starin' at, creep!" The boy looked no older than 15, with his dyed blonde hair and saggy clothes. He had fire in his eyes, I'll give him that.

The Owner knocked him one on the back of his head. "Haven't I told ya ta watch what yer sayin'?"

"Knock it of ya old man! He's been starin' ever since I entered da store!" He yelled back.

"Ya haven't even introduced yerself, of course he's gonna stars at ya!" This banter was starting to become amusing.

"Doesn't that fall onta ya? Isn't he yer that?" He raised his pinky with the most meanacing expression he could pull off. It was hard to suppress the laugh, but I managed.

"Shut yer trap, ya goofball! He's an employee that I managed ta recruit!" The Owner socked him another one in the same spot.

"I 'aven't heard of an employee shackin' up with da employer!"

I couldn't hold back anymore at this point and laughed, this caught them both unaware as they stopped fighting and stared in shock.

"By golly, he's laughin'!" I couldn't blame the Owner for his surprise, since I haven't had much change of expressions since coming here.

"If it were anyone else, they'll find it insultin'," I answered when I had calmed down. I then focused on the boy he brought back. "listen good, kid, the Owner was kind enough to give me shelter when I had nowhere to go, in return I do the house chores as well as work here, there's nothin' goin' on between him an' me, got that?"

He clicked his tongue, still looking cross. "I still don't trust ya,"

I only shrugged in response before returning my attention to the Owner. "So, you're tasked with a babysittin' job your Big Boss gave up on?"

"Don't make fun of my dad! Do ya even know who he is?"

His cries were ignored.

"Da Boss ask'd a favour from me, said he wants his son ta learn da ropes if he wanted ta get a part-time," The Owner summarized the task. "an' seein' as I washed off from da group, he agreed with a condition."

I gave a nod. "I see, so for him to gain good work ethic he was sent here to reform. How long?"

"One month," He held up one finger. "otherwise'll just have ta give up."

"I see, so the rich kid syndrome it is," It all made sense, seeing as the Yakuza weren't ordinary civilians. "All right, chimp, lessee you get workin'!"

"Ma name isn't Chimp! It's Ryoma!" He shrieked. "Terasaki, Ryoma! Get it right, creep!"

"Chimp it is," I ignored his shrieks and headed towards the cash register. "let's start with your training, the faster you get through this the faster you can gain experience on the frontlines,"

That was how the one month training began for Chimp.


End file.
